Sick Inside
by ZemISHly
Summary: Well aren't we in cheery mood this afternoon. Have you just come from a broom closet?" She glanced up at Sirius and smiled."Well aren't we just out and about today. Visited your dear sick girlfriend yet?”
1. Libraries are for studying NOT snogging

_Sick Inside _

Clemence sat in the library, going over her History of Magic essay for the 2nd time since she'd written it at lunch. She felt a bit groggy and faded, but she blamed that on the fall she had taken last night during Quidditch practice even though all she could think of was the way Sirius' hand had felt in hers when he had walked her down to the Quidditch pitch.

She wasn't stupid. Holding his hand last night, however, had been. Even he had known that it wasn't right. They had been far out of view of the castle before he had even tried to take her hand. And it wasn't like she could say she had put up much of a fight(_or any at all_.)

And speak of the devil, there came Sirius Black. If people said James Potter strutted then they had obviously never encountered Sirius Black on a good day. He waltzed into the library as if he owned it and Clemence almost prayed that one of his friends or Melanie would be with him.(Almost; simply because she could not deny the fact that she loved every chance she got to be alone with Sirius.)

She grabbed a book off the table(Frank Longbottom's herbology text, she had lost hers)and quickly opened it attempting to bury her head so he wouldn't see her. If she had been a true Gryffindor she would have bravely told him off and walked out the door as if _nothing had happened_. (but true Gryffindors come along so very rarely...most of the time they just had to throw a few people in to make the house **look good**.)

However, life was an unkind thing and never did like to do what you asked it to. She learned that quickly enough because when she looked up there was Sirius in the seat beside her smiling as if _nothing had happened_.

"Hey Sweeney. Tried to catch you in potions but you ducked out pretty fast. And look at you now with,"He craned his neck around to see the front of the book. "Herbology Through the Ages subbing as a face. Not avoiding Diggory again are we?" His laugh seemed almost mocking.

"No. For your information, _Amos_ and I have worked passed our differences."

"Good to know. Not mad about last night, are you? It was _only_ a kiss on the cheek."

She had forgotten about the kiss he had planted on her cheek before they had left the hospital wing. Well, maybe not forgotten, but at least she had tried to not think about it. Obviously it had been a successful attempt because she had forgotten until Sirius had felt the need to bring it up.

"I'm not _mad_. I do wish you'd refrain from _more than friendly_ behavior when you're around me."

He threw his head back and laughed(she wondered if he knew he looked perfect. Of course knowing him he probably did.)

"Be serious!" She hissed smacking his arm.

"I'm always..."

"Oh sod off. Really we're seventeen, come up with a better joke then that."

He mocked hurt and then laughed a moment later. She turned her head away and, putting down the herbology book, went back to proof reading her History of Magic essay. Sirius picked up some of her notes and began to read them. They were all intricately designed as if she was drawing a picture not scribbling down notes for homework.

They sat for awhile in the library, she must have proof-read her essay two more times before finally deciding it was up to par. She had then proceeded to rip her notes from Sirius' hands and glare at him as if his touch would ruin them.

"Em?"

"Sush. I'm trying to work and _this is a library_."

He nodded and looked back down at his lap. She was not happy and he highly doubted her mood would take on another drastic change tonight. After another hour he knew exactly how many people were in the library and could divide them up first into clicks and then into houses. Boredom had set in though and the fact that Clemence was trying to avoid him, in a way, had completely gone from his mind.

Sirius reached out and pulled out the hair-band that was holding up her ponytail. She ignored it. Sighing at his unsuccessful attempt to get her attention he reached up again and started dragging his hand through her hair.

"You know you should think about brushing your hair. It's more like a bird's nest, all covered with knots and such, no wonder Diggory broke up with you."

She slammed her book shut and yanked her head away from him glaring forcefully at the table.

"Can't you just leave Sirius? I _don't_ want to talk to you! I _don't_ want to sit next to you! and I certainly do not want you raking out my knots!"

Sirius laughed at her last comment and she smacked him again on the arm.

"Your abusive woman. Maybe that's the reason Diggory dumped you."

"_Amos_did not dump me for a singular reason. He dumped me so he could date Sarah Grosmer."

"Oi...well he's just a sodding prat then isn't he? Grosmer's a slut. I did her in 5th year."

"_It doesn't matter_. AND I don't care who you _did_ or what year you did it in, so that you can keep to yourself, Mr. Black."

"Well, alright then Ms. Sweeney."

He went back to watching the library and almost puked when he saw Professor Slughorn come in and try to make a pass at Madam Pince. Potions would never be the same again.

"Em?"

"Wha..."

Sirius Black was a very spur of the moment type of person. So when he leaned over and kissed her, she shouldn't have been surprised. She should, however, have pulled away. Her and Sirius where always on a fine line where their relationship was considered. But even though Amos had broken up with her, Sirius was still very much attached to Melanie(who happened to be Clemence's cousin.)

Tongues slipped in before Clemence even realized what she was doing and who she was doing it with. She yanked back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, making herself appear highly disgusted.

"Aww...it wasn't that bad was it?"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Ms. Sweeney do I have to remind you that this is a library! Keep your voice down and do not use that language here!" Madam Pince was standing, hands on her hips, glaring at the two teens before going back toward her desk.

"Sorry Madam Pince. I was just leaving."

With that she grabbed her things and shoved them into her bag, rushing out of the library, still rubbing furiously at her mouth as if it would wipe away the entire event from ever happening. Sirius however made no move to get up and go. He sat, leaning back comfortably in his chair, and pulled out a piece of folded parchment. Muttering under his breath and tapping it with his wand the parchment unveiled a map as intricate as Clemence's notes.

He looked first to see where Melanie was, sitting in the courtyard with Grosmer and a few other Ravenclaws he didn't really know.

He followed the winding ink halls and found Clemence, she had gone down to Hagrid's most likely in search of Remus(with another quick glance in that general direction of the map his guess was confirmed)which made Sirius feel a tad bit jealous. She was never moody with Remus, her voice never took on that condescending tone with him.

He sighed again and watched a few teachers. He wasn't really paying attention though, he was running over and over the past hours events in his mind. He finally came to the conclusion that he didn't regret any of it. What the map couldn't tell him, however, was that the girl running across the bridge had the exact same thought rushing through her mind.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Even if it's just a word or two, leaving a review lets me know you've passed this way._


	2. Potentially Problematic

_Sick Inside_

Clemence walked up the path from Hagrid's with Remus. "Remus?"

"Yea Em?"

"Say someone who was dating one someone kissed that someones cousin and that cousin kissed that someones boyfriend?"

"What? Em that doesn't make any sense." Remus chuckled and taking her hand, quickened their pace so they would make it for dinner.

"I kissed Sirius."

Remus glanced toward her and kept walking, she had expected that he would stop, he was the type of person to halt everything when they were told something like that.

"hmm...well that is potentially problematic."

"_Potentially problematic_? Remus he's dating my COUSIN!!"

"Hmmm, true...well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know? Avoid him for the rest of my life. Really Remus...If I knew what I was going to do, do you really think I would be asking you for help?"

Clemence had not fully wanted to tell him, but knew Sirius would, so she figured it wouldn't matter. She had always liked Remus. Not quite as much as she liked Sirius, but there was always something different about Remus.

Remus laughed lightly and pulled her along into the castle. He brushed the snow off of his robes and then reached out to brush snow off of her. She laughed and flicked some at his face, laughing again as he crinkled his nose up at her and stuck out his tongue. Her laugh died as she glanced over Remus' shoulder to see Sirius standing on the stairwell watching them.

The one thing that Clemence hated about Sirius was how much he was a Black, whether he thought he was or not. He had that same look when he was hurt. That look like they were completely void of feeling suddenly. Like they had suddenly passed out and were a walking zombie of sorts.

Remus saw the expression on her face change and followed her gaze to see Sirius fixing him with the same loathsome stare he had had when they were first years and Remus had told him not to eat so much candy. This time of course Sirius' stare was caused by the fact that Remus had just brushed the hair out of Clemence's eyes and let his hand linger a little longer than it should have.

"Moony, why don't you and your girlfriend find a nice broom closet, I don't like puking before I've even eaten."Sirius chortled at them, the empty expression on his face becoming more harsh and intense.

"Sod off Sirius. Come on Remus, lets go to dinner."Clemence glared back and made a point of taking Remus' hand and leading him into the Great Hall.

She didn't look back at Sirius. Remus had the feeling that Sirius would be pissed at him for the rest of the week, _at least_. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Sirius fancied Clemence more than anyone else he had ever known.

Remus watched as Sirius came into the Great Hall a few moments later with Melanie on his arm. James was walking along with them, Lily was already sitting with Remus and Clemence and Peter had just joined them. James came over to sit with Lily but Sirius steered Melanie toward a seat at the other end of the table. James watched and sent a glance at Remus who just shook his head. James nodded and turned his attention back to Dumbledore who had stood to make a before dinner announcement.

The rest of dinner was uneventful. Lily was slightly more civil to James then normal and Clemence thanked god for that. Remus didn't say much. Peter, like usual, said things that didn't make any sense at the most inappropriate moments. Right now Clemence was listening to him drone on about his 'girlfriend' Heather.

"She's in Hufflepuff." Peter said, chewing a piece of steak at the same time.

"Really? Does she take any classes with us?"

"No. She's a 4th year." Peter choked a bit on his mouthful of meat before washing it down with Pumpkin juice.

Clemence cut out of dinner early, having not eaten much. She told Lily she had a headache and said she would go lie down. On the way back to the dorms she had the misfortune of catching Sirius. She tried to walk passed him but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What?" She glared sharply at him.

"Why the sudden change in attitude?You're starting to sound a bit like Bellatrix."

"Just sod off! And stop being so damn cocky. And stop acting like you bloody fancy me. I don't deserve that!"

She yanked her arm out of his grasp and slapped him across the face. Sirius stood and watched her run up the stairs until she was out of sight. He sighed before turning to go back to the Great Hall. Sirius stopped when he saw Remus standing there and for the first time in 6 years he could see the wolf in Remus. His anger boiling over and Sirius almost wished he had the invisibility cloak with him.

"She's right you know."

"Yeah well, you would agree with her. Standing around wishing she'd actually pay attention to you. Good luck with that, Moony."

Remus didn't say anything in return. He shoved passed Sirius, knocking him to the ground and hurried off down the hall. Sirius picked himself back up and didn't bother to watch Remus' retreating back. Sirius stood there and watched as the doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone started bustling out.

"Siri! There you are. Why did you leave?"

"hmmm...oh. I wasn't hungry." Melanie nodded and grabbed onto his arm dragging him up the steps with her. He wasn't one to not eat, but right now he felt sick to his stomach. And even though he told himself it was probably all the chocolate James and him had eaten the night before, he knew the real reason why.

* * *

_Thanks to **XxHeartbreakRomancexX**, **smiley011095**, and **PercyandCassandra** for reviewing!_

_Reviews are the only payment fanfic authors receive. Even if it's just a word or two, leaving a review lets me know you've passed this way._


	3. In which quick lies save the day

_Sick Inside_

Clemence looked up from her Transfiguration essay when she heard the screams. She was sitting in an empty classroom studying with Lily. Glancing over at the other girl she got up and walked out of the door into the hall. Standing around was a large group of people and in the middle were Sirius and Melanie.

It seemed another one of Sirius Black's ''relationships'' was coming to an end.

Melanie was crying and yelling and Sirius seemed un-phased by the whole thing. He didn't move to correct anything she accused him of, he just stood there. He looked completely apathetic about the entire ordeal. She threw a few good hexes(which he casually blocked) before storming out off, telling him firmly that it was over.(To which he only shrugged.)

Clemence rushed into the classroom and tried to make it appear that she hadn't heard a thing. She had seen Melanie glance her way though, a fierce glare in her eyes. Melanie stormed into the classroom a moment later...

Lily looked up as Melanie came in but turned her attention back to her paper almost immediately, seeing the death glare she had on her cousin. Clemence however had her eyes glued on the fuming girl. Lily didn't know about Clemence and Sirius yet, but Clemence had a feeling she was about to find out just what had happened.

"YOU FOUL LOATHESOME BACKSTABBING BITCH!" Lily jumped when she heard Melanie screech and she looked up in time to see Clemence's head whip to the side as Melanie smacked Clemence's cheek.

"My god! Melanie!" Lily was on her feet holding back a very angry Melanie from any further attacks on Clemence.

Clemence grabbed her bag and rushed out of the classroom. She walked briskly passed the other students; she could already hear their hushed whispers as the rumors started to spread**,** she shoved passed them. She headed down toward the lake. It was 20 degrees below outside and she did have coat but that didn't matter.

* * *

"What happened?" Lily sat Melanie down on one of the stools.

"He kissed her! Jordan said she saw them kissing in the library...Sirius said they had a project to do together. Some bloody project!"

"Are you sure he kissed her? Jordan has a big mouth."

"Yes I'm sure. I asked Sirius if it was true and he said it was! He didn't even look sorry!!"

"Yeah but Mel maybe it wasn't..."

"Stop defending her!"

* * *

Sirius approached the rock and the girl sitting on it with immense caution. What had happened earlier between them was crossing a thin line and this was uncharted territory.

"Em?"

"What are you doing here?" She sounded bitter.

"About earlier. I'm really not sorry."

"Well you should be Sirius! She absolutely loves you and you said you loved her too. You don't go kissing other girls when you love someone else. She's my cousin Sirius, I can't do that to her. She absolutely hates me now!" She jumped from the rock and yelled like Melanie had earlier.

"So what do you suppose I do, _lie_ to her to make her feel better?" Sirius stood up and glared at her.

"Go tell her you're sorry. Tell her it meant nothing." Clemence paused for a moment before continuing on. "Tell her _I_ kissed _you_." She took a big breath and continued, "tell her it was a-a momentary lapse of sanity. You weren't thinking straight, you were hungry, horny, ANYTHING to get you two back together and- and to fix what just got so messed up."

"She'll never talk to you again."

"Maybe not. But you're all she talks about...it'll make her happy."

Sirius nodded, he didn't know what to say. He loved Clemence, he just wasn't in her league yet...though he doubted he ever would be. Melanie was nice but there was no real conversation with Melanie. She didn't care about the things he cared about and she could be a tad bit materialistic at times. He nodded again and walked off, leaving Clemence behind to stare out at the dark water.

* * *

Sirius entered the Great Hall the next morning with Melanie Gable on his arm. She looked happy but when she passed Clemence she sent the nastiest look ever her and Clemence could only guess that Sirius had told her the quick lie.

* * *

_Thanks to **XxHeartbreakRomancexX** and **smiley011095** for reviewing!!_

_And of course thanks to **xKristinax** for Beta-ing this for me. _

_Reviews are the only payment fanfic authors receive. Even if it's just a word or two, leaving a review lets me know you've passed this way._


	4. Where is this all going?

_Sick Inside_

Clemence sat in Ancient Runes trying her best to pay attention to the Professor. She could feel Sirius' eyes on her though and the one time she had glanced back to look he had fixed her with the most intense stare she had every seen. So now she kept her eyes glued to her text book. She planned to keep it that way for as long as necessary.

Remus sat in the back with Peter and James sat in front of them with Sirius so there was no way to signal help from Remus. She was stuck next to Oscar Tule. An overly friendly Hufflepuff who knew everything you could possible ever want to or not want to know about Arthimacy.

Amos had complained about Oscar more than once...she just hadn't imagined him being this annoying.

She thanked god when the professor announced the end of class and, shoving her books in her bag, and made a dash towards the nearest exit in a attempt to lose Oscar. Of course fate had hated her every other day of the week why be nice now? But it wasn't Oscar she ran into, rather it was Amos.

"Hey! Emmy...wait up." Clemence stopped short on her way down the stairs.

In a minute Amos Diggory was walking beside her. "I was thinking about last year."

"What about it?" She asked nonchalantly, adjusting her book-bag.

"Well" He started off, her tone made him uneasy. "...I was hoping you'd consider giving me a second chance? I really shouldn't have broken up with you. What do you think? Hogsmeade is coming up this weekend."

"Sure. I guess so."

Amos smiled before leaning down to give her a kiss. "I'll see you tonight!" With that he hurried off to talk to some friends.

She heard a laugh behind her and turned to see James Potter leaning against the wall and wiping fake tears from his eyes.

"Awww..you made up and worked passed your differences. It's so hard seeing you grow up like this. I'm so proud of you!" He cooed laughing again.

Sirius was sitting over on a bench with Peter. He sent them both a dirty look.

"Shut up Potter. Amos isn't not that bad."

"I heard Sarah broke it off with him because all he ever talked about was you." Peter said, coming over to stand next to James. Sirius had gotten up to 'greet' Melanie who had come skipping over.

"Really? Oh well, Sarah was a slut."

"Was? You mean is and besides...you and Amos are just so cute together." She turned in surprise to see Remus standing behind her.

"Shut up and why aren't you in Muggle Studies." Clemence turned and poked Remus playfully in the chest.

"How can I shut up and answer you at the same time? Besides, I stopped taking it before Christmas. Did you not listen to me at Christmas dinner when I said 'did I tell you I dropped out of Muggle Studies' and you said 'finally'?"

"You could have just said you dropped out. Obviously, if I seemed surprised when I saw you, chances are I don't remember. And besides, how could I? My grandmother spiked the eggnog...no one could even stand up straight by the end of the night."

"Aww!! I remember Moony owling me about that one! Haha, he said you were more pissed then everyone else _put together_!" James laughed out, Remus shaking his head in warning in the background.

"I WAS NOT PISSED JAMES POTTER! YOU BLOODY WELL BETTER RUN!!" James yelped and took off running, Clemence tearing behind him.

They ran all the way across the bridge and to Hagrid's. James beat her there and ran inside, slamming the door shut before she could reach him. Hagrid stood there a bit startled by the sudden appearance of James Potter in his hut, leaning against his door trying to keep it shut.

"POTTER!! YOU FOUL LITTLE COCKROACH!! DON'T BE A NANCY BOY AND GET OUT HERE BEFORE YOU'RE A NUT LESS AND I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT MONEY!!"

"Why is 'at Miss. Sweeney shoutin' out thur'?" Hagrid asked recovering slightly from the sudden shock.

"Oh you know how girls are. They can't keep their hands off me."

"THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP POTTER!"

"James you can open the door I've got her." Another, calmer, less pissed-off voice came through. James cracked the door open to see Remus holding Clemence's arms from behind.

Clemence glared at him before yanking herself out of Remus' arms and turned to look at him. Hagrid stood at the door and boomed out a laugh at the three seventh years.

"Hi Hagrid. Sorry for startling you. James was being a git again and someone had to put him in his place." Clemence stated, pulling off a sweet smile as she spoke.

"It's alrigh' Em. Quite use' to bein' startled." Hagrid smiled again and bid them goodbye before going back into his hut to feed Fang.

James nodded at the closed door and began to walk back up the path with Remus and Clemence following behind him. They were more careful walking back up the path because of all the snow that sat on the ground.

Clemence laughed as they ran into the courtyard and she dodged a snowball from James. She ducked behind a statue and made a snowball, throwing it back at James. Remus, James, and her went on snowball fighting for awhile until dinner.

James went back to the common room to get Sirius while Remus and Clemence walked to the Great Hall. Lily was already seated in at the Gryffindor table and reading a book while everyone else was filing in. Clemence rushed over to her friend and Remus sat across from them next to Frank and Alice.

"What are you reading?"

Lily, without breaking concentration, shifted so she was facing Clemence and held the book up more so she could read the title.

"Magic through the Ages Vol. II., Lily. Why are you doing homework at dinner?"

Lily glanced up and gave her one of those that's-a-stupid-question-and-your-interrupting-me looks before going back to reading again. Clemence rolled her eyes at Lily and turned to pay attention to Frank and Remus, who where discussing the DADA lesson.

Clemence turned back to the doors to see Peter come in with James and Sirius, who was attached to Melanie _again_. The four of them sat up toward the front of the Great Hall, James waving to Clemence and Remus as he passed.

After dinner Sirius left with Melanie to walk around the lake and Clemence went back up to the common room with James and Remus.

Sirius walked toward the lake, trailing behind Melanie a bit. She was gushing about something Sarah had said in Herbology. He really didn't care, he didn't like Sarah all that much anyway. He almost wondered if Melanie was like this when he was talking about him and James. If she just nodded when she thought the moment was right but otherwise didn't bother paying attention.

He didn't share the notion with Melanie, after what Clemence had sacrificed for him and Melanie to stay together he wasn't sure he should say anything at all. He could tell Melanie didn't trust him anymore, she wouldn't dare let him out of her sight if she could help it.

He sighed and took her hand, making her shut up and smile at him. He plastered on a smile and leaned over to kiss her. There wasn't much else to do.

Clemence sat on the couch in the common room working on her potions homework with James. Remus was upstairs in his room showering. She didn't mind James, she had never really hung out with just him. It was always him and Sirius or him and Remus or once even him and Peter.

"So why aren't you and Sirius talking?"

"Were you not in the room the other night when Melanie screamed her ass off at Sirius?"

"Yeah I just don't think that you're the type to go around snogging guys who have girlfriends. Sirius on the other hand..."

"So much for being best friends." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey! Sirius _is_ my best friend. I'm just being honest alright. I don't know why you let him get back with Melanie though. If you like him so much."

"I don't know if I do." Her gaze moved toward the staircase leading to the 7th year boy's dorm.

James followed her gazed and sighed. "Listen, I don't care who you love but don't go pitting the two of them against each other alright. They're both my best friends and I don't want you using them."

"I'm not that type of person!"

"I never said you were. Listen just don't drag Remus around like a doll just to make Sirius jealous. Don't stoop down to his level."

James gave her one final glance before gathering his books and walking up the stairs. She sat there staring ahead at the fireplace before dozing off to sleep.

Sirius came in the common room around eleven at night. He was heading up when he saw Clemence sleeping on the couch.

"Em?" He shook her shoulder lightly and stepped back.

"Hmm..."She rubbed her eyes and looked around, the room coming into focus. "Sirius? Hey, what time is it?"

"A little after eleven. You alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I was studying with James and must have fallen asleep. Well..."She stood up and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Goodnight Sirius."

Sirius watched her walk toward the steps, he closed his eyes and took a breath before opening them again to see that she had stopped at the bottom step and was just standing there.

"Clemence." Sirius stepped toward her.

She turned and looked at him and she thought she must still be tired because right now Melanie wasn't even in her mind. Sirius reached out, closing the gap between them and kissing her on the mouth. Suddenly James' voice and that look on his face were the only thing she could think of. Not Sirius and how much she was sure about him or anything else, just James.

She shoved Sirius back the same way she had in the library. This time though she didn't yell and rush out.

"I suppose I should start to get used to being shoved in the stomach."

"No. Sirius I just...I don't think I like you that way."

She could swear as she turned away from Sirius and began to walk up the stairs that she could hear James telling her she did the right thing. But when she turned back to see Sirius looking up at her, his eyes reflecting the broken feeling inside him, she wondered if being right was worth it.

* * *

_This chapter is a bit longer than the last one. Hope you enjoyed anyway. _

_Please review and let me know what you think._

_Thanks tons to everybody whos read and everybody whos reviewed...love you!_

_And thanks to xKristinax for beta-ing this chapter.(That's why it's so good!lol)_

_Okay...I should go...I have math class!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sick Inside

Clemence walked to the Great Hall that morning with Lily. Halfway down the stairs they stopped when they heard someone yelling their names. They turned to see a slightly chubby looking girl running down the stairs after them. She was short enough to be a third year. She was waving her hands frantically and smiling.

"Lily! Clemence!!"She squeaked out and stopped on the stair above them.

"Ummm...hi?" Lily said trying to recognize the girl. She never wanted to be the one that looked like an idiot.

"Hi! You don't really know me but I know you! I'm Peter's girlfriend! I was telling him how the other girls in my dorm...they're not that friendly all the time. They say I talk to much which I don't see and even Peter said that that was just ridiculous. So he said that you wouldn't mind if I hung out with you sometimes. Isn't that nice of him. And nice of you too of course. Oh silly me! I'm Heather!!" She took a deep breath and exhaled before sticking out her hand and grabbing Lily's to shake vigorously.

"Ummm...nice to meet you...Heather. Okay umm...well we're going to eat breakfast then we have class. But you can walk in with us." Clemence smiled sheepishly and motioned for Heather to go ahead of them.

Lily glared at Clemence before following after Heather, who had begun to pretty much tell her life story to them. They got into the Great Hall and decided they had never been more thankful that different houses sit at different tables. After what seemed like an hour of listening to Heather say goodbye they headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat with James and Peter and Remus and surprisingly enough Sirius.

"No Melanie today Sirius?" Lily looked around to see if maybe Mel had become his latest ex.

"No. She said she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh well. hope she feels better." Lily said before scooping some fruit on her plate.

"Oh Peter?"

"Hmm?" Peter turned his attention to Clemence. She never addressed him solely.

"We hate you. Sicking Heather on us like that." Clemence hissed leaning over the table slightly and Lily sat next to her nodding.

"She doesn't have any other friends."

"Ugh...fine but she better not follow us everywhere."

"Hey!" Clemence twisted around and looked up to see Amos standing behind her. He leaned down and kissed her. She replied happily, kissing him back.

"Class starts in 10 minutes." Clemence pulled away and smiled sheepishly at Lily.

Clemence sat back normally shoved a quick spoonful of parage in her mouth. Lily and Clemence went back to the common room to but not before being stalked the whole way there by Heather.

Lily and Clemence went in to see that everyone else was already in the classroom. Sighing they sat at a table in the back. Lily, for some reason, always preferred to sit in front of the class. They sat with Sirius and James behind them and Remus and Peter to the side of them.

"Clemence!" Lily and Clemence turned around to see Sarah and some of her friends coming toward them.

"Yeah?" Clemence felt weird with Sarah smiling so happily at her.

"There is a Valentine's day party coming up soon. I was wondering if you'd like to come? It's February 13th at 12 o'clock at night. So really it's on the 14th."

"Sure. Can Lily come?"

"I suppose." Sarah flicked her long black hair over her shoulder and stalked off, the other girls flocking behind her.

"Only Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's are ever invited to those parties. I wonder why she asked you. Not even Melanie goes and Melanie is always talking to Sarah and her friends." Lily whispered to her, once Sarah was gone.

"So. Should I go? Is it weird that my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend is inviting me to a party?"

"Well they are valid. I mean she's not tricking you I don't think."

"Alright."

Lily nodded and they walked to Arithmacy. Clemence stopped and sighed when she saw Amos standing outside the classroom talking to his friends.

"Oh God...I really don't feel like sitting with him."

Lily laughed lightly, remembering how clingy Amos used to get when they had dated before.

"Hey Amos"

"Hey Emme. Wanna sit together?"

"Sure."

Amos smiled and took Clemence's hand, leading her into the classroom. She sat down next to him with Remus in front of them. Clemence sighed as Amos took her hand and held it, trouble was it was the hand she wrote with.

The professor droned on and Clemence was forced to pay attention. There was no chance for note passing in this class. The professor never took his eyes off the class. Of course he also never shut up.

They came into the Great Hall after Defense Against the Dark Arts for lunch. Clemence made a short detour over to the Ravenclaw table to talk to Sarah. Lily went to sit down, pulling out her transfiguration book to read over the chapter they would be covering in class later.

"Oh my dear Lily-flower...always over achieving."

"Go away Potter."

James of course didn't listen. Instead he sat down at the table next to her and began to lean toward her and attempt to read over her shoulder. She tried the best she could to ignore it. Hoping that one of his brainless followers, Remus excluded because she didn't mind him in the least, would come along and catch his attention. No such luck though. Sirius did come and sit down and Peter of course was right behind him, but that wasn't enough to catch James Potter's attention.

"Potter. Would you kindly remove your face from my book. It's a bit hard to read with your big head blocking my view. Oh and do try washing your hair sometime."

"Aww..."James pulled away from his aforementioned postion to pout at Lily."I figured you'd like my hair like this, after all you spend an awful lot of time with Snivellus and his greasy mop."

"Yes indeed. Tell me Evans is dear Snivellus alergic to Shampoo or does he think the grease makes him look better."Sirius chimed in, he never missed an opritunity to crack a joke about Severus.

"For your information his hair is not all that greasy! And stop being such insufferable gits!"

Lily huffed again at them, just for the dramatic effect before turning back to her book. She was thankful when Clemence came walking over and sat down in between James and herself. She took a muffin from the bowl in the middle before smiling at Sirius and Remus, who had also just joined them, and began to eat.

"Well aren't we in cheery mood this afternoon. Have you just come from a broom closet?"

She glanced up at Sirius and smiled."Well aren't we just out and about today. Visited your dear sick _girlfriend_ yet?"

"hmph." Sirius snorted before picking up his sandwich and finishing it off. James had covered his mouth with his hand and looked to the side so as not to be caught laughing at her comeback. Lily just outright smirked and Remus sighed. Peter looked slightly nervous about who to be loyal to.

Sirius got up and walked out of the Great Hall, James getting up and blowing Lily a kiss to which she bit her thumb at. Remus laughed lightly at that and then, along with Peter, excused himself from the table to go follow after Sirius.

"So? What are you so happy about?"

"Well...Regulus asked me to the party. He said he heard I was going and he wanted to go with me."

"And?"

"And Lily? I said yes."

"But you're dating Amos and you said you like Remus...and Sirius. Em you're acting like Melanie, I don't be to be mean but you are."

"I am not. God...I am, aren't I? What am I supposed to do Lily?!" Clemence buried her head in her arms and muttered something that Lily couldn't make out.

Clemence and Lily got up a short while later and made their way to Transfiguration. They stopped near the door to the class when they saw Sirius and James standing outside trying to wrestle each other. Lily and Clemence went to stand by Remus and watched as Sirius pinned James to floor and after counting to 3 jumped up and began whooping at the top of his lungs. James laughed pulling himself up and whooping around with Sirius.

"Clemence!" Clemence shut her eyes and Lily could see her mouthing a 'no dear god' under her breath.

Sirius and James had stopped their dancing and had glanced over Clemence's shoulder to see some 6th year Slytherin's heading to Potions. Regulus had cut off from the group and was headed toward them.

Clemence turned around and opened her eyes to see a smiling Regulus Black stop in front of her. Sirius was glaring at his brother and James already had his wand out, but Remus was simply giving Lily a questioning gaze.

"Can't wait for the party. I'm looking forward to a dance with you." Regulus smiled and Clemence suspected that he only really stopped to annoy his brother.

Of course when Regulus leaned over and planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth she was damn sure that he was using her to get Sirius as angry as possible. So much for Regulus being the more decent of the two.

As Regulus walked away she could hear James grab Sirius' arms and hold him back from pretty much hexing his brother to hell.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!" So Sirius didn't want to curse Regulus after all...he just wanted to kill her.

"Mr. Black, as you may well be aware it is time for class and as you also may well be aware I do not allow such language as that to be used in or around my classroom. Now if you would all please head inside."

Clemence nodded and hurried passed Professor McGonagall and into the classroom. She sat next to Lily and as far away from Sirius as possible.

The rest of the day was uneventful. She excused herself from dinner and since she was still avoiding Melanie she went to the library and sat there for a good while, until Madam Pince finally kicked her out.

"Em! Wait up." She turned to see Remus walking briskly down the hall to catch her.

"Hey."

"So are you really going out with Regulus?"

"Kind of yes. It's just to the Valentine's party."

"Just to make Sirius mad?"

"No!" She started walking faster but he was a bit taller and his legs had no trouble keeping up with her.

"The two of you need to stop acting like babies. All you're doing is hurting each other. I seriously think he was considering breaking up with Melanie. But now that your involved with Regulus and Amos...look he's just worried. He doesn't want anything to happen to you alright."

"Fine."

"I agree with him too. I don't think you should go to that party."

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself you know!"

Remus nodded and said nothing else on the subject. The rest of their trip was completely silent. What Remus didn't realize was that she wasn't trying to get Sirius' attention anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey I just wanted to say a quick sorry to everyone who's been following this story. I haven't really been up-to-date and ontop of things here. I just finished writing an original novel and I've been putting all my creative effort into that. Plus I've had alot of family issues and some issues with friends that I've been trying to deal with. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't seem well written. It's the best I could do at the moment._

_As usual I own nothing._

_Happy Reading! (Oh yeah...JoBros tour starts TOMORROW!!)_

* * *

Sick Inside Chapter 6

Hogsmeade came too quickly for Clemence. She laid in her bed, her covers pulled up over her head and the curtains pulled shut. Lily had gone down to breakfast with Alice a few minutes earlier.

She had been so excited at the beginning of the week to go to Hogsmeade with Amos. So thrilled that she was making Sirius mad, that she was showing him that he wasn't the only one in the world who wanted her. Then Remus had to go and ruin it. He had to tell her that she was just playing a game and that if she really cared she would tell Sirius that and not wait around to see how many people she could possibly use to make him jealous. He wasn't even right either! It wasn't Sirius she wanted to make jealous...at least it wasn't anymore.

So now she didn't want to go. She didn't want to have to walk around Hogsmeade with Amos. He was always so controlling on dates...she couldn't fathom why she had gone out with him...or possibly she could

"Em?" Lily pulled back the curtain and Clemence groaned in annoyance.

She attempted to pull herself up, trying to kick off the blankets at the same time, and ended up getting tangled in sheets and falling to the floor with a thud.

"Well good morning Grace!" Alice laughed out from the bathroom.

"Sod off Aly!" Clemence muttered and pulled herself up to stand in front of Lily."What?"

"You do that every morning. You should really try getting out of bed a different way."

"Or maybe you should install an extra mattress to break your fall."

"SOD OFF ALICE!"

Lily laughed and told Clemence she should start getting ready. She groaned again and began rummaging around for a clean pair of jeans and a shirt. Lily sat on her bed and watched the girl running around the room cursing at the lack of clean clothing. Clemence ended up taking one of Lily's shirts and eventually found a pair of her own jeans. Grabbing shoes and a hoodie she hurried out the dormitory door.

Clemence stopped in the common room to slip on her shoes and zip up her hoodie. She glanced around the common room quickly, looking to see if Remus was there.

She hadn't seen Remus and had been more worried of running into him this morning then Sirius. Oh god how she seriously needed to talk to Lily. Of course all Lily knew about the situation was that Clemence had kissed Sirius. So it wasn't surprising that Clemence was always waiting for Lily to realize just what type of back-stabbing two-timing bitch she had befriended and leave. She hadn't yet and she counted that on the fact that the only people Lily really hung around with were her, Melanie(who was an even bigger bitch most of the time)and Alice(who on good days was too nice and bad day's was too high-strung).

Clemence met Amos outside. "You look like you just woke up."

"Well I kind of did."

"Well aren't there any type of spells or products to cover that. At least do something with your hair."

"Sorry."Clemence turned to stick her tongue out at Amos before heading off to Hogsmeade ahead of him.

"You know it looks even worse from the back."

"You know you sound even worse when you start talking. Try shutting up for a bit and tell me how it goes."

"Fine by me. It's quite embarrassing to be near you right now anyway...what with the way you look and all. I'll be Honeydukes."

"Do I honestly look like I care." Clemence walked off and suddenly she remembered why she had broken up with Amos in the first place. He was to high-strung and critical.

She stopped outside the three broomsticks when she saw Sirius staring in the window.

"What's goin-"She stopped mid sentence as she looked in the window after him. Her eyes filled up with tears and she shot off in the direction of the school.

"CLEMENCE!!" She kept running as she heard Sirius yell behind her. She ran down the small street, shoving over people and muttering apologies. Eventually she stopped, she had gotten to the woods and she could no longer see, her vision blurred by her tears.

Sirius turned back to look into the Three Broomsticks. He looked through the window, to find the source of her sudden outburst. He found it sitting in a booth near the front. Remus Lupin was sitting across from a girl with pretty blond hair. She was twirling her hair around her finger and giggling, her other hand holding his. Sirius glanced one last time at the pair before taking off after Clemence.

"Clemence? Clemence where are you?" Sirius wandered through the woods calling her name over and over again. Damn where could she have gone.

Sighing when he couldn't find her he turned and began his trek back to Hogwarts. Hoping that Clemence had gone back up to the castle.

He saw, as he came into the courtyard Clemence sitting on the wall with Lily, her head buried in her hands and Lily stroking her back.

"Are you alright Em? I looked for you after you ran off but I assumed you'd come back to Hogwarts to find Lily."

Clemence looked up to see Sirius standing there in front of them awkwardly. She nodded at him, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sirius can I talk to you for a second? I'll be right back Em."

Lily pulled Sirius away behind the statue on the other side of the courtyard.

"What happened Sirius? She won't tell me. I asked like 5 times and she just shakes her head."Lily whispered, shooting glances over to Clemence.

Sirius sighed and deciding that if Clemence hadn't told Lily yet, him saying something was not wise, just shrugged and told her he wasn't sure.

"I just saw her take off running." Sirius walked off then leaving a worried Lily and a betrayed Clemence to themselves.

Lily sighed and went back over to Clemence suggesting they went back to the dorms to get ready for dinner. Clemence nodded and followed Lily through the hall up to the common room.

"Password?"

"Genisolaris."

Clemence smiled and waved at the fat lady and followed Lily inside. Sirius and James were sitting on the floor of the common room playing wizards chess and turned when they heard the portrait open.

Sirius looked worried when he caught Clemence's expression and got up to go over to her. He stopped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her at arms length to exam her.

"How are you?Em...they were just sitting together right?"

Clemence shook her head.

"What happened then?" Sirius stepped closer and leaned his forehead against hers, looking her in the eye. "Em come on. You can tell me anything."

She shook her head and shut her eyes. She didn't want Sirius to be angry at Remus. She didn't want to be angry at Remus. At least with him she believed she'd have a chance.

Sirius nodded, taking the hint that she wasn't going to say anything, and kissed her on the forehead. Lily stood there watching, and turned to see James trying to cheat at Wizard's Chess while Sirius was being nice. Figures, boys. Lily smiled James way, though he missed it, and went up to get ready for dinner.

Clemence broke away from Sirius' grip and walked up the stairs after Lily.

"So you won't tell me what happened?"

"Lily. Can't you just drop it."

"No. I understand you not telling Sirius but why won't you tell me? It wasn't Amos was it?"

"No."

"Then what happened."

"I saw Remus with some girl."

"Annie. He said he was going to ask her to Hogsmeade today at breakfast. I figured you knew. Why does it bother you anyway?"

"I just...I think I might love him...and he was kissing her." Clemence whispered.

"WHAT?Whoa what do you mean love him?!"

"Who loves who?" Alice said opening the dorm door and coming in.

"Clemence loves Remus and he kissed some other girl."

"WHAT?WHEN?WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME THESE THINGS!!"

"would the two of you kindly shut the hell up! My god!!" Clemence hissed throwing herself down on her bed. "Listen it doesn't matter okay. I just wasn't prepared to suddenly see him with someone. I'm happy, I really am."

"If you say so. Hey at least you didn't see them full on makking out, that would've been a real downer."

"Alice! Sod off...and shut the bloody hell up." Lily snapped glancing over at the other girl.

Alice rolled her eyes and left the dorms muttering about 'moody girls'. Lily didn't pay attention but instead walked over and sat on Clemence's bad and stared at her, trying to think what best to say.

"LILY OPEN THE FRIGGIN DOOR!!" Lily jumped when she heard Sirius' angered voice shoot through the door and his fists pounding against the old wood.

"Sirius what the bloody hell? You can't come in the girl's dorm! SIRIUS BLACK!!"

"I will do whatever the hell I want Lily Evans!" James smiled sheepishly, he was still standing in the doorway.

"Well you might as well come in Potter." Lily moved aside and James flashed her a cheeky grin before going to sit on one of the beds.

Sirius went over and sat on Clemence's bed pulling her up and forcing her to sit.

"What?" She hissed wiping her cheeks.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me what happened? Alice said you said you're in love with Moony and he's going around kissing other girls..."

"Like you do?"

"What?" Sirius' head snapped back up to look at her and Lily felt like she had whip-lase just watching it.

"Like you did with me and Melanie?"

"That's not...god Em. That's not the point alright, just why the hell didn't you bloody tell me."

"Because I knew you'd react like this! It's no big deal Sirius. Just forget it okay."

"James could you?"

"Sure." James motioned for Lily to leave the room with him and though she didn't want to the look Clemence gave her told her she should.

James and Lily left and shut the door behind them, Sirius sighed and pulled Clemence closer to him. He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"I really love you Em."

"No you don't." She pulled away and swung her feet over the side of the bed.

"God. Why do you have to be so difficult. Listen I broke up with Melanie this afternoon." Sirius gave her a pleading look.

"So! You heard what Alice said. I.love.Remus. Don't make this so damn complicated Sirius!"Clemence buried her head n her hands.

Sirius didn't say anything he just reached over and rubbed her back lightly. She glanced over and smiled at him before mouthing a thank-you. Sirius nodded.

"Come on. Dinner will start soon."

Clemence nodded and stood up taking Sirius' hand and followed him down the steps to the common room.

Lily and James were sitting on the couch playing wizard's chess, Lily was losing miserably to him. Sirius barked out a laugh and said something about never losing to a Potter.

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up, pulling Clemence away from Sirius and walking out the portrait hole. Lily didn't question Clemence on what had happened in the dorm after her and James had left. Lily really didn't say anything to her at all on their way to the Great Hall.

Sirius and James caught up to them just before they sat down and steered them to seats near the front. They were going to sit with Alice who was sitting across from Remus and Annie. Sirius glared Remus' way as they went. Remus looked confused at that but turned away when Annie said something to him.

Clemence sat next to Sirius and noticed that when Regulus came in he sat down directly across from her at the Slytherin table. He gave her a questioning gaze and she glanced down the table toward Remus and Annie.

He followed her gaze and nodded when he saw them and turned back to look at her.

'He's not worth it anyway if he chose her instead' He mouthed and she smiled at him.

Sirius groaned before putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"Stop flirting with my brother. It makes us honorable Gryffindors look bad."

She smacked him on the arm and pulled away muttering 'brainless git' under her breath before glancing back at Regulus and mouthing the same thing.

He smirked at her and glancing a table away at Amos mouthed 'two of a kind' back to her. She laughed again and turned back to listen as Lily said something to James.

"Your such an insufferable git." With that the three watched as Lily stood and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What did you say now Potter?" Clemence almost wished she hadn't asked.

"I just said if her right leg is thanksgiving and her left leg is Christmas could I visit between holidays."

"Ewwww...god Potter your such a pervert! Try being normal, maybe she'd actually talk to you." With that said Clemence got up and followed Lily out of the Great Hall. As she walked away from the spot she could hear Sirius' bark of a laugh.

"CLEMENCE!!"

Clemence looked up to see Heather running down the stairs toward her.

"Have you seen Peter?Because you know I haven't had the chance to really see him all day. I mean well we were at Hogsmeade for a bit but then I got tired and we walked back and I haven't seen him since and I didn't see him yesterday. And...and you don't think he's cheating on me do you? Oh my what if he is? What if he found someone older??"

"I think he's in the Great Hall. I couldn't tell but I'm pretty sure that was him shoving food down his throat like It was a black hole." Clemence sighed and rolled her eyes, god she didn't feel like dealing with this now.

"Thank you thank you!!Your absolutely wonderful, the most wonderful best friend ever I'm going to miss you so much when you leave at the end of the year." Heather squeezed her into a hug before running off into the Great Hall to find Peter.

She glanced back when she heard Heather mutter a hello to someone. She glanced back and wished she hadn't. Remus was walking toward her so she did the only thing she could think of. She took off running.

She ran up a set of stairs and into an empty corridor, she could hear Remus running after her. She stopped as she came to a window and looked down as if contemplating jumping.

"God Em." She turned to Remus, hands on his knees, breathing hard.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY MY FRIENDS CALL ME THAT AND YOU MR. LUPIN ARE NO BLOODY FRIEND OF MINE!!JUST GO AWAY!!"

"Em...Clemence. What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER! YOU SHOULD BLOODY WELL KNOW WHAT THE HELL THE MATTER IS!!"

"Well I bloody well don't and I would like to know why you ran off like that. I wanted to know what was the matter with Amos and you. I heard you two had a fight."

"I don't believe my love-life is any of your business. Besides don't you have your own love-life to worry about!"

"What's the matter with you today? Peter said you pretty much flipped out in Hogsmeade and now...god Clemence. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you. So do everyone a favor and fuck off Remus."

She looked at him harshly, tears staining her cheeks, before she shoved passed him and took off toward the common room. Remus just stood there, completely unable to speak.

* * *


End file.
